Juice=Juice
|caption = Juice=Juice, september 2019 |origin = Tokyo, Japan |genre = Japansk Pop |anniversary = 25. februar (formation) 10. oktober (Juice=Juice Dag) |group color = (tidligere) (tidligere) (december 2015 - i dag) |years = 2013 – i dag |choreo = YOSHIKO |sinin = Sugai Hidenori |label = UP-FRONT WORKS (2013) hachama (2013 - i dag) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013 - i dag) |associated = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shin Minimoni, Reborn Eleven, GREEN FIELDS, Jurin, ODATOMO, Triplet, Sato no Akari, NEXT YOU, Country Girls |members = Juice=Juice Medlemmer }} Juice=Juice (udtalt som ジュースジュース) er en japansk popgruppe under Hello! Project. De er oprindelig dannet den 3. februar 2013, med fem medlemmer fra Hello Pro Kenshuusei og et medlem fra SATOYAMA movements enhed GREEN FIELDS. Juice=Juices højest sælgende single er "'Hitori de Ikiraresou' tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? / 25sai Eien Setsu" med 69.057 solgte kopier, mens deres lavest sælgende single er "Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa" med 32.391 solgte kopier. Medlemmer Hovedartikel: Juice=Juice Medlemmer Nuværende Medlemmer *Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子; Æble) Leder *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希; Citron) Underleder *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林; Vindrue) *Uemura Akari (植村あかり; Melon) *Dambara Ruru (段原瑠々; Orange) *Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香; Hot Pink) *Kudo Yume (工藤由愛; Lys Lyserød) *Matsunaga Riai (松永里愛; Kongeblå) Tidligere Medlemmer *Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜; Appelsin) (Forlod gruppen: 5. juli, 2013) *Yanagawa Nanami (梁川奈々美; Mellemblå) (Graduerede 11. marts, 2019: Samtidigt Country Girls medlem, 2015-2019) *Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加; Fersken) (Graduerede: 17. juni, 2019: Leder, 2013-2019) Gruppenavnets Oprindelse Juice=Juice er navngivet af Tsunku. Ifølge ham skulle Juice=Juices koncept være cool og sexet. Han navngav dem med håbet om, at det ville blive en enhed, som ville være friskt og fyldt med personlighed til evig tid. Diskografi Albummer= ;Studio Albummer #2015.07.15 First Squeeze! #2018.08.01 Juice=Juice#2 -¡Una más!- ;Soundtrack Mini Albummer *2014.12.24 Engeki Joshibu "Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty" Original Soundtrack |-|Singler= ;Indies Singler #2013.03.31 Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne #2013.05.05 Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru #2013.06.08 Ten Made Nobore! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice) ;Major Singler #2013.09.11 Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) #2013.12.04 Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu #2014.03.19 Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! #2014.07.30 Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete #2014.10.01 Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa #2015.04.08 Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? #2016.02.03 Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (NEXT YOU / Juice=Juice) #2016.10.26 Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ / KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! / Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou #2017.04.26 Jidanda Dance / Feel! Kanjiru yo #2018.04.18 SEXY SEXY / Naite Ii yo / Vivid Midnight #2019.02.13 Bitansan / Potsuri to / Good bye & Good luck! #2019.06.05 "Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? / 25sai Eien Setsu ;Digitale Singler #2017.08.23 Fiesta! Fiesta! ;Samarbejds Singler *2018.09.26 YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Hello Pro All Stars) |-|Sange= ;Digitale Sange *2017.05.19 Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ *2017.06.16 Jouro ;Originale Sange *2018 Borderline |-|DVDer= #2013.07.26 Juice=Juice Ohirome Event #2014.01.09 Juice=Juice Profile Movie Kanzenban #2014.01.27 Juice=Juice Ouen Kikaku 2013.8 ~Miracle×Juice×Box~ #2014.04.16 Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice #2014.11.27 Juice=Juice FC Event 2014 ~Miracle×Juice×Box II~ Major Debut 1 Shuunen Kinen! #2014.11.27 Juice=Juice Days #2016.04.xx Juice=Juice FC Event 2015 ~Meri Kuri×Juice×Box~ #2017.03.xx Juice=Juice FC Event 2016 ~Meri Kuri×Juice×Box II~ #2017.07.xx Juice=Juice Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus 2~ in Izu Publikationer Fotobøger *2014.02.27 Juice=Juice 1st OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK *2017.04.29 Juice=Juice PhotoBook ~from DVD MAGAZINE Vol.11~ Kalendere *2014.09.13 Juice=Juice 2015 Kalender *2015.09.12 Juice=Juice 2016 Kalender *2016.09.24 Juice=Juice 2017 Kalender *2017.10.06 Juice=Juice 2018 Kalender *2018.09.11 Juice=Juice 2019 Kalender Værker Radio *2013– We are Juice=Juice Teater *2014 Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty *2018 Time Repeat ~Eien ni Kimi wo Omou~ TV Programmer *2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life *2014–2019 The Girls Live *2019– AI・DOL PROJECT TV Dramaer *2016 Budokan (武道館) Priser *2014.11.22 55th Japan Record Awards - Prisen for årets nye kunstner Eksterne Links *Juice=Juice Officiel Profil *Juice=Juice Officiel YouTube Kanal *Juice=Juice Officiel Blog *Sociale Medier: Facebook, Google+, Twitter, Instagram cs:Juice=Juice de:Juice=Juice en:Juice=Juice es:Juice=Juice fr:Juice=Juice it:Juice=Juice ja:Juice=Juice Kategori:Juice=Juice Kategori:Up-Front Works (Pladeselskab) Kategori:2013 Enheder Kategori:Hello! Project Kategori:Tsunku Kategori:Oricon Kategori:Hachama Kategori:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tidligere Medlemmer Kategori:5. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:8. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:14. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:17. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Girls Live Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Hello! SATOYAMA Life Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Hello! Project Station Kategori:Up-Front Promotion Kategori:20. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:24. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:19. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:27. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:1. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Kategori:Country Girls Kategori:Grupper som har været med i AIDOL PROJECT